


Hiding

by Sharah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Hermione, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, I'll probably edit it on another date to be longer and more detailed, Secret Relationship, Shit, found it in my works folder?, probably a series, subtle tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharah/pseuds/Sharah
Summary: "Kinky. Chains? Whips? Curse to the chest, maybe.?"





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in the writing folder, so idek when I wrote it. I might make it a bit of a series of one shots. It was suppose to be a Dark! Hermione fit but like idk anymore

“I hate hiding, Draco”, Hermione said while running her fingers along his long arms softly.

Draco sighed,“I know, I do too. There’s only a few more weeks of the year, Hermione, then we can be together all summer long.”

Hermione shifted on his lap, no longer straddling him, “Not all summer long, we have missions. Remember?”

“I’ll only be out of reach for maybe three weeks, at the most”, Draco said while trying to convince himself of the matter. The truth was, he didn’t know how long he was going to be gone. 

“Besides, Ron invited me to the Burrow for a month and my parents booked a holiday for two weeks.”

“Nearly a month with the Weasels? What the hell are doing there that requires three weeks?”

“I don’t know, the Weasleys are an odd bunch. I would go crazy if I had visitors for three weeks straight. We’ll probably just be doing magical chores and planning your demise in the upmost detail.”

“Kinky, you’ll have to indulge me on the details. Ropes? Chains? Maybe a curse to the chest?The possibilities are endless, love.”

“You’re such a prat.”

“It adds a level of excitement to the relationship, don’t you think?

A small smile played along her features, before kissing his temple. It disappeared quickly when the realization hit, “At this rate we’ll have only have three weeks together.”

Draco’s hand carefully twisted a curl between his fingers, “One of those will be in France.”

“What? Why?”

“Mothers request. She wants us to meet my Grandmother.”

“Why’s that?”

“Apparently, Mother has been gossiping.”

“Gossiping? About us?”

“Bragging, really. She was quite elaborate on how well you’ve assimilated into our family and how intelligent you are. There’s only one slight problem. My Grandmother doesn’t speak a lick of English.”

“That’s fine, I speak fluent French.”

“You do? Since when?”

“Since I was about eight years old, maybe? My parents took bi-annual trips to France growing up.”

“Wonderful, saves me from being a translator.”

“I have to leave in a moment, Draco. Curfew is in an hour and Harry asked all of us to meet him in the common room.”

“What for?”

“I’m not sure, which is why I should go. If I don’t and my Father catches wind, I’ll be given a speech of a lifetime.”

A sign left Draco’s lips, “And by default I would too.”

“Mhm, which is why I really have to go, Draco”, she nodded solemnly. 

“Fine, but meet back here tomorrow after potions”, Draco said leaving another soft kiss on her already swollen lips.

**Author's Note:**

> see I told u it was bad lmao


End file.
